Diseases of the glomerulus that result in the Nephrotic Syndrome (NS) are important causes of morbidity and mortality affecting both adults and children. Given recent developments in our understanding of the glomerular epithelial cell, investigators appear to be armed with important new insights and tools that should allow molecular dissection of glomerular epithelial biology. The Division of Nephrology at the University of Michigan is in the process of organizing a "Symposium of Podocyte Biology" to be held at the University of Michigan on September 15 and 16, 2000. We anticipate that this meeting will consist of a series of 20 minute talks followed by 10 minute discussion periods provided by approximately 20 participants. The format of the meeting will follow that of the Gordon Conference with no manuscripts or recording made of the presentations or discussion. Significant time will be set aside for informal discussion. Our purpose is two-fold: 1. To bring together principal investigators who have primary scientific interest in glomerular epithelial biology from around the world in an informal atmosphere that will promote interaction, collaboration, and that will stimulate the exchange of ideas and reagents. It is anticipated that this meeting will result in more rapid scientific progress in glomerular epithelial biology and will facilitate the development of meaningful long-term collaboration. 2. To stimulate the interest of young investigators and other scientists who might be interested in studying glomerular epithelial biology.